


To Protect a Lion

by Grimalkenkid



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Blood and Injury, F/M, I'm bad at tagging my smut, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29326839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimalkenkid/pseuds/Grimalkenkid
Summary: Dimitri's hands always seem to linger on her scars.Prompt: Blood, Washing Off(Written for the Dimileth Hot Flash on Twitter)
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 89
Collections: Dimileth Hot Flash





	To Protect a Lion

“Will you need assistance?”

Byleth glanced back at Dimitri as they approached the baths and nodded. Some time had passed since she had leapt between her husband and giant wild boar, but the wounds it had left couldn’t be healed by magic alone. Thankfully, time would mend what Flayn could not.

But the highway bandits that jumped them on their way back hadn’t respected her need to rest, and the ensuing fight had left her half-healed wounds quite sore. Both her left arm and leg ached whenever she moved, and she ended up leaning on Dimitri’s arm for support more often than not. Byleth would need help washing the blood off, and she greatly preferred Dimitri be the one to provide that for her.

At her affirmative, Dimitri gave a small smile and grasped her hand lightly, holding open the doors for her on their way to an empty bath. Many of the rooms were already occupied, as the royal couple had pressing matters of state to attend to before they could tend to more personal tasks. So, once they grabbed some clean towels and fresh bandages, there were only a few baths to choose from. Dimitri decidedly angled them towards the room farthest from the entrance, where they’d have the most privacy, away from any overly eager-to-please staff.

Once inside, the two fell into an easy routine, albeit a slightly altered one due to her injuries. Dimitri removed his gauntlets and helped Byleth ease out of her coat, deftly undoing the catches of her armor so she could remove it herself. She did the same with his armor, though it was slightly slower than normal with only one fully functional hand. How she managed to hold her own against a foe with such a handicap was beyond her, though adrenaline and the desire to live likely had something to do with it.

As Dimitri stripped down completely, Byleth went to fill the tub in the corner. She sat at the edge, giving her feet a little break as she watched the steaming water fill the modest tub.

Soon Dimitri joined her, leaning down to press a kiss to her cheek before helping her back to her feet. Byleth’s eyes swept over her husband’s naked body, and a blush colored his face almost immediately, though he made no motion to cover himself. It was a considerable improvement from the instant embarrassment he showed just a few short months ago, when they had consummated their marriage, and Byleth couldn’t help but pull him down into a deep kiss.

Dimitri eagerly returned her affection and ran his fingers in her hair. “Not right now, beloved,” he sighed against her lips, though his tone betrayed how much he would enjoy pleasuring her right then and there. “Let’s at least wash up first.”

“Of course.” Byleth grinned as she let Dimitri help her out of the last of her clothing. Between the sweat, and dirt, and drying blood, it felt amazing to strip down. Like removing full plate armor after a hot day.

It didn’t feel nearly as nice as stepping into the bathtub did; lowering herself into the warm water with Dimitri’s assistance before he joined her.

“ _Ahhh_ ” Byleth leaned back against his solid chest, unsurprised when he wrapped his arms around her and stroked her shoulder affectionately. “This is heaven.”

“Only because you’re here.”

Byleth couldn’t help the giggle that bubbled in her chest. Coming from anyone else, such a sappy line would’ve felt cheap and hollow. But somehow, when Dimitri said it, she knew he meant every word. “I could say the same about you.”

She didn’t have to look to know that Dimitri turned even redder at her words; she could feel his body heating up. “That’s not…” he began, but shook his head shortly after. “Beloved… thank you.” He pressed a few light kisses to the top of her head, and then relaxed his hold to reach for a washcloth and soap.

Letting her eyes flutter closed, Byleth gave herself over to Dimitri’s tender care. He took his time wiping the sweat and blood off her skin, dragging the washcloth across her arms and back almost reverently. She could’ve easily cleaned her chest, but she enjoyed feeling his hands roaming her body, lightly scrubbing in small circles along her hips. Up her belly. Over her breasts, where he lingered a bit longer than necessary. A hunger for more intimate touches crept along her spine, and when Dimitri brushed against her nipples, she found herself stifling a moan. They’d be retiring to their room right after this, so she could be patient.

When Dimitri shifted focus to her injured arm, however, his movements slowed. He was being far too careful going along the tender, still healing flesh, barely applying any pressure to scrub away the dirt. He mumbled something under his breath, too quiet for her to hear, but Byleth had an idea what he was thinking anyway.

“It wasn’t your fault, Dima,” she said softly, laying her hand over his. “I knew what I was doing and made sure I was in no danger of dying. So please… don’t blame yourself.”

Dimitri took a deep breath and let out a shaky sigh. “I… I know. I know…” His voice drifted off, and Byleth shifted so she could see his face. His brow was furrowed, his gaze fixed on the developing scars crossing her arm. “If you were in real danger, you would’ve… turned back time, right?”

She turned around further until she was facing him and placed a hand on his jaw, gently stroking his cheek. “That’s right,” she said solemnly. Byleth tilted his head so he could meet her gaze. His blue eye shone with the beginning of tears, and she wished she could simply kiss his worries and fears away, banish all his doubts with her love. But it would never be so easy. Not for them. “But it must still be terrifying seeing me take that risk, isn’t it?”

Dimitri simply nodded and pulled her into a hug. He wrapped his strong arms around her, holding her as close as he dared. Byleth eased into the embrace, tucking herself against his chest. She felt some of the tension leave his limbs as he curled around her, as if shielding her with his body. It felt like a wordless promise… that he would protect her, just as she had saved him countless times.

“There was… so much red…” he whispered into her shoulder. “I hate seeing you in that much pain. So please… please, be careful.”

“I’ll try.” Byleth pressed a kiss to neck, letting it linger as her fingers drifted along his scarred chest. “For my beloved king, my love… for you.”

They remained like that for a little while, simply holding each other and letting the warmth of their bodies comfort and reassure the other of their safety. Byleth might have fallen asleep in Dimitri’s arms if not for the cooling water nipping at her skin. With much reluctance, they disentangled themselves and finished cleaning before the water got too cold.

However, between wandering hands and feather light touches, a carnal hunger had grown inside Byleth’s warming body. And from the frantic way Dimitri scrubbed himself, she guessed he was feeling much the same. No sooner had they dried themselves with fresh towels did Dimitri pull her into an embrace and kiss her, plundering her mouth as she parted her lips invitingly.

“We’re not making it to our room, are we?” Byleth chuckled as they paused for breath, his erection already hard against her thigh.

“We will… eventually.” Despite how lust had darkened his gaze, Dimitri’s smile was rather sheepish. He relaxed his hold, asking, “Would you rather wait? We can stop if you would prefer.”

Byleth answered by grinding her hips against his, drawing a deep moan from Dimitri’s chest.

“I see,” he gasped. “I cannot seem to wait either.”

With barely any effort, Dimitri grasped her thighs and hoisted Byleth into the air. A tiny yelp of surprise passed her lips, swiftly morphing into a sigh as he slotted their hips together, his long cock pressed between their bellies. Byleth laid her arms around his shoulders, careful not to agitate her injured side too much. Only once she was settled comfortably did Dimitri continue, bowing his head to kiss and suck at the soft skin of her breasts.

Byleth gasped, then raised her chest so he had better access to her tits, though it only helped a little. As his hands were occupied holding her aloft, she took one arm off his shoulders and cupped her breast, raising it until Dimitri was able to take the peaked nipple into his mouth. Byleth trembled as he sucked and pulled at the sensitive bud. She could feel herself growing wetter with every passing second.

“Dimitri~” she moaned, shifting her hips to encourage him to move.

Dimitri readily complied, giving shallow thrusts against her folds. With every pass, his cock slid against her more easily. Every thrust dragged the swollen head over her clit. Byleth gave a small gasp each time as he increased his pace, never pausing his assault on her breast. When her tit slid out of his mouth, flushed with blood from the attention, Byleth raised her other breast to his lips. Just as before, Dimitri set to pleasuring her with his mouth.

The heat kept coiling in her pussy. Each thrust sending tingles up her spine, winding up and up and up, until… His cock was no longer between them.

With one sharp thrust, Dimitri buried himself in her pussy. Byleth cried out at being stretched so suddenly, but the fullness of his cock felt so good after so much teasing. Her head fell back as his thrusts hit that one spot inside her, the one that made her see stars. She hardly cared that Dimitri let go of her tit, laying wet kisses against her collarbone, her shoulder, her neck.

“Please, Dimitri, more!” Byleth moaned, tangling a hand in his golden hair. “Please, Goddess. Yes!”

Dimitri mumbled endearments against her skin, so soft she barely heard them above the wet slap of his balls hitting her ass with each thrust. Not that she needed to hear them; Byleth could feel his adoration in the way he lingered with his kisses, how he paid attention to what angle she enjoyed best, and how he held her so gently that her injured leg didn’t ache even as he plundered her pussy.

Within moments, an orgasm came crashing down on Byleth, flooding her body with warmth as her cunt pulsed around Dimitri’s cock. She trembled as he quickened his pace, but Dimitri soon shuddered and slowed, having found his own release.

Neither moved for a minute or two after, basking in the afterglow and each other’s presence. Dimitri was the first to move, nuzzling against the crook of her neck.

“Thank you, beloved.” He pulled back just enough to rest his forehead against hers, his eye hazy and soft. “How do you feel?”

“Mmm,” Byleth hummed. “Delightfully exhausted.”

“That’s good,” Dimitri chuckled, the sound rumbling through his entire body. “Looks like we may need another bath, though.”

“That,” Byleth sighed, acutely aware of the cum beginning to drip down her leg, “actually sounds wonderful.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments and critiques are appreciated!
> 
> Here's the link to the Hot Flash event: https://twitter.com/DimilethFever/status/1358438466799951877?s=20


End file.
